


Tanabata Wish

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-04
Updated: 2005-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So simple and pure are the wishes of a young boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanabata Wish

**Author's Note:**

> [Tanabata](http://www.rumela.com/events/tanabata_index.htm) is held on July 7th. Kagome was missing July 3-5, if I recall correctly.

Souta knew about Tanabata. The legend it was based on was one grain of rice in the rice sack of Jiichan’s horde of stories to babble about, but one of the few he secretly hadn’t ignored. 

Neechan wasn’t here for Tanabata this year. Only two days earlier, Jiichan’s sacred _sake_ had magically brought her back through the well after she disappeared- or so Jiichan said. Then the guy with the dog ears that Mama liked had taken Neechan away- or back. Neechan said she’d been five centuries in the past during the days she was missing. 

Tired of watching the crowds of colorful kimono clad people who held up lighted lanterns upon long poles and danced, the young boy passed through the courtyard to the potted bamboo stalks that sat near the Goshinboku.

In the barely waning light, Souta made use of the provided pencil and paper strips for writing wishes upon. At first, he wished that the dog guy would return his big sister. About to tie it to a bamboo branch, he paused. Would the gods find him selfish?

He wrote another wish: if Neechan could not return soon, make sure the dog guy takes care of her.


End file.
